Dominate me
by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: The prince, had always wanted to say yes to the 'private party' but he has always been afraid to stand up for himself... crap summary, the story will have no plot really just slash, and yeah... please Read and Review


**Erm so yeah this is my first Fable fanfic it will eventually be Reaver/Prince and maybe Prince/Logan I may introduce Reaver early depends where the story takes me and how many reviewers I get. :P Please read and review! XD BTW my prince will be called Brandon, usually wears black leather pants, and boots, either no shirt or a black one. Brown hair, icy blue eyes. :P**

_**The Prince ran out of his chamber and down to the castle gardens to find Elise, his faithful companion following behind, he watched as his loyal friend then ran ahead and licked Elise's face and jumped around happily. **_

_**The prince hugged her before she started rambling about some factory worker being executed by his brother, he loved his friend but in a completely platonic way, but she talked way too much he stared at her as she held her hand in front of his face 'well aren't you gonna hold my hand?' she asked so he took it and they ran up to the kitchen where she had told him to make a speech.**_

_**When they arrived Brandon heard them gossiping about the factory worker, he walked in just as the cook told them to smarten up, he decided to encourage them rather than threaten them as much as he loved his brother he didn't have the heart to threaten people. **_

_**Walter opened the door to the kitchen near the end of Brandon's talk and congratulated him on the 'bloody marvellous' speech and they made their way to the combat room.**_

_**On their way they came across a guy holding a petition to eradicate poverty, he gladly signed it smiling at how happy it made the man, he then proceeded to the combat room.**_

_**He and Walter trained before he was told to do a flourish, but the prince had always preferred ranged weapons to melee, it just felt better, but he did so anyway.**_

_**Brandon looked down at the ground panting before he looked up realising he had indeed broken Walter's sword, his expression was that of pure shock until Elise came in and told them to follow her, quickly.**_

_**They looked out of the castle window and saw dozens of protesters shouting about something he couldn't care less about, when he turned back around Walter had already gone and Elise was now dragging him up to the war room, when they got their they looked through a gap in the door just in time to see one of Logan's guards smash his gun in to the back of Walters knee effectively knocking him down on all fours. **_

_**The next thing he knew he was in the throne room being told he had to choose between Elise and the rebel leaders who was to die, how was he supposed to decide? His childhood friend or strangers?**_

'_**Having trouble choosing? Well let me help you decide I will give you 5 seconds' Logan stated 'Five'**_

_**Why the hell is he being like this? 'Four'**_

_**I cant decide this. 'Three'**_

_**He looked to Elise who was telling him to pick her, that he couldn't let innocents die 'Two'**_

_**Then he looked to the others begging him not to let them die, crying pitifully 'One'**_

_**I'm sorry Elise ' They all die, take them away' Shouted Logan then he turned to Brandon and said 'You disappoint me brother'**_

'_**I'll never forgive you for this' he replied**_

'_**Good then you will never forget it, escort my brother to his chambers' the latter said to one of the corrupt guards as Logan turned away from him.**_

**Brandon awoke with a start he hadn't dreamt about his last days as a prince living in luxury since before he'd visited Aurora, and now he'd just been crowned king he knew how much of a coward he'd been that day, he still was despite everything, he couldn't even grant his peoples wish to see Logan executed he kept him around. And even though he had said he would never forgive Logan, he had. **

**The others didn't understand, even Ben Finn looked at him with a hint of betrayal in his eyes, Walter wasn't as warm towards him as usual, Sabine went back to his home, the Auroran stayed on her ship so he couldn't see any change or contempt in them, Page was the only one who voted Logan be kept alive, she was the only one who hadn't changed towards the royal.**

**(Brandon's POV)**

**I had tried to explain why I'd kept Logan alive, I told them I couldn't kill my own blood but it seemed Ben knew about me letting Logan kill Elise and the rebellion leaders because I'd been too afraid to choose, he called me a coward, he said I was unworthy of the throne, I told him he knew nothing of that day and left although I knew he was right I was a coward, I am a coward I couldn't choose to let the people to die and I couldn't bear the thought of ordering the execution of my best friend.**

**I 'm in my room alone as usual, Ben's probably out harassing Page, I have no idea where Walter will be now, Logan's hiding away in his room, and Hobson is probably sleeping in the treasury after I raised the taxes.**

**Moral support has wavered for me they think I'm corrupt, only Logan understands but he wont help. I stand up and move over to the door, I cant mope in here all day. As I leave I see the most beautiful man climb out of a carriage in a white coat, top hat and well what does it matter, he is beautiful.**

**Hobson suddenly appeared from nowhere and said 'that's Master Reaver your majesty, he'll be staying in the guest room opposite yours until tomorrow' I cant seem to take my gaze off Reaver as I reply 'Okay' as if sensing my newfound lust for the man Hobson descended down the step and introduced Reaver to me as if he needed to be introduced.**

**The man smirked at me, I blushed I decided against speaking since I always stuttered when I was uncomfortable. I went to move past him 'Your majesty, should you not welcome your guest?' he asked in a tone that suggested he knew full well why I couldn't speak.**

**I nodded silently before pulling my arm from his grip, I heard him chuckle as I left. I sighed as I walked through Bowerstone, I avoided Industrial since my wife was there, I wasn't one for girls anymore, I only fucked her so I could keep up the pretence, but now ever since that damn party of Reaver's where he had me, well me and Page at his mercy, and suggested the 'Private Party' I couldn't get him off my mind, I only got hard thinking of him, dominating me, fucking me. **

**I groaned at the thought and felt my cock twitch, my erection straining against the skin tight leather. I was glad my black shirt covered my crotch, I didn't need anyone noticing.**

**I rubbed myself through the leather, before heading back to the castle, I wouldn't take care of my problem in an ally way like a common whore. When I arrived I saw Reaver standing outside the guest room, which like mentioned by Hobson, was across from mine.**

**Knowing Reaver, he'd notice my hardness, I was too lost in my thoughts, I hadn't notice Reaver walk up to me, so I banged into him 'S-so-sorry' I stuttered pathetically, he chuckled.**

'**Quite alright Your Majesty, but pray tell what has a Royal so aroused on a fine night such as this? Perhaps your pretty little wife in Industrial' I blushed in shame at the mention of her 'Ah' he said taking note of the shame flooding my features, he put a gloved hand under my chin and raised my head, making me look in his eyes 'So it isn't your petite wife, then who? Perhaps that roguish Ben Finn, or the feisty rebel Page?' a look of disgust crossed my face at the mention of them both 'Maybe someone a little closer to home…' he muttered softly 'The scruffy yet regal Sir Walter? No… maybe the exotic beauty Kalin? Or even naughtier your own brother?' his tone turned scandalised at the latter, and I pulled my face from his grip 'So if it's none of them… it must be, well me!' **

**From the mocking tone in his voice, I could tell hew didn't really expect that to be the answer, but apparently my reddening cheeks proved otherwise, I saw his eyes widen slightly in realisation, before he regained his posture, his smirk back in place as he said 'Well how about we have a private party now, just the two of us…' lust filled his voice, I whimpered slightly at the tone, his smirk just grew 'So our new King is a masochist?' he asked teasingly, I moaned.**

'**Please Reaver…' I spoke barely above a whisper,**

'**Please what?' he asked with mock innocence,**

'**Please fuck me Reaver, please!' I pleaded with him 'Dominate me, Reaver, control me, please…'**

**So yeah… I hope you enjoyed it, I'll need at least two reviews before I continue, constructive criticism welcome. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
